fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Amagawa
Haruka Amagawa (天川はるか) is the main protagonist of the Aikatsu! Blooming series. She is a student at Blooming Idol Academy and is a singer. Haruka is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Heaven Flower. Appearance Haruka is a fair-skinned girl with green eyes. She has auburn hair styled into twin tails that each end in two ringlets, and has straight bangs that also end in ringlets. She is almost always seen wearing her purple trademark ribbon on the left of her head. As a Blooming Idol Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. Personality Haruka is a sweet and energetic girl who can be a complete scatterbrain at times. She loves to sing, and is therefore a singer. Although she can be a little sensitive at times, she has a strong will and never gives up. Etymology Amagawa (天川) Ama (天) translates to heaven, while Gawa (川) translates to river. Haruka (はるか) has a lot of meanings, but mainly translates to spring flower or spring fragrance. Background Haruka highly adores the top idol and current Blooming Princess, Nagisa Kaminazuki, and is said to be an owner of hidden talent. Chronology A Dream For Haruka Haruka is dancing to a song, when her mother comes into her room to tell her off about the loud music. Haruka explains that she was busy practicing for the Blooming Idol Academy auditions, and Alice surprises Haruka by revealing two tickets to Nagisa Kaminazuki's concert! The two later attend the concert, and Haruka is awestruck by Nagisa's incredible performance. Two months later, Alice accompanies Haruka to Blooming Idol Academy in order to audition for it, but Haruka soon meets Teruko Fukushima at the interview, and Riko Hikawa at the written exam. Since Teruko was in the modelling industry and Riko was a child actress, both girls were more experienced in the idol world than Haruka was, and Haruka began to lose her confidence. Haruka decided to give up on the auditions, but suddenly, Nagisa Kaminazuki herself walked up to Haruka and Alice, and explained that it didn't matter who was more experienced in the idol world than she is, and revealed that she (Nagisa) also had her doubts when she started out as an idol. Nagisa went on to explain that when she decided to drop out of Blooming Idol Academy, she was shown a video of Alice Natsuki, the greatest idol of all time. Thanks to Alice, Nagisa continued to be an idol, and quickly became the Blooming Princess. Inspired, Haruka decided to try again, and performed in front of the entire school, and to everyone's surprise, she gained an idol aura and performed a Special Appeal. Thanks to this, Haruka was accepted into Blooming Idol Academy. Relationships * Alice Amagawa Alice is Haruka's mother. Haruka and Alice have a mother-daughter relationship, and are very close. Although Alice does have a bit of a short temper with Haruka, the two still care for each other very much. * Nagisa Kaminazuki Nagisa is the one Haruka admires, and longs to join her on stage one day. * Riko Hikawa Haruka and Riko are roommates, and although Riko came off cold to Haruka, the two became good friends, despite their many differences. Autograph Quotes * "I'm Haruka Amagawa, and I'm gonna be the Blooming Princess! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now!" — Haruka's anime opening prologue * "My name is Haruka Amagawa. I idolise Nagisa Kaminazuki, the top idol and current Blooming Princess. She was the one who inspired my dream, and now I want to be like her. I'm going to be an idol!" — Haruka Amagawa, Episode 1. * "It's time I showed everyone who Haruka Amagawa is. It's time to Aikatsu!" — Haruka before her first performance Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Virgo. * Her favourite things are music and candy. * Her specialty is absolute pitch - she knows exactly what note she hears. * Haruka is the fourth Aikatsu! franchise protagonist, following Ichigo Hoshimiya, Akari Ōzora and Yume Nijino. ** Like the other main protagonists in the Aikatsu! franchise, Haruka has a trademark bow in her hair, is a cute-type idol, and has a pink theme colour. * Haruka shares her singing voice with Juri Kurebayashi, Nono Daichi and Yozora Kasumi. Gallery Category:Aikatsu! Blooming Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Blooming Idol Academy Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu! Blooming characters